In The Event of Her Death
by CurrentlyIncognito
Summary: It was an accident that never should have happened. It was an event that was entirely preventable had the proper procedures had been taken.   It never should have happened. This is tragedy in an otherwise wonderful love story. One-shot. Misaki/Usui.


In the event of her death

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly.

Note: This is a future fic.

Written: August 19th, 2010

* * *

It was an accident that never should have happened.

It was an event that was entirely preventable had the proper procedures had been taken.

It never should have happened.

Airport - Boarding Gate

'Usui-baka, now will you tell me where we're going?' Misaki glared at the man sitting opposite her in an attempt to force information from him. Her bags littered between them, mingling comfortably with his.

'That wouldn't be a surprise now, would it, Pres?' Usui berated, calling her by his pet-name, grinning suggestively.

Misaki promptly blushed crimson, 'it'd better not be something perverted, you space alien!'

He leant back onto his seat and closed his eyes, still smiling.

Misaki took the moment to appreaciate how he could make a simple flannel shirt so sinfully hot. His tie hung loosely around his neck while his black suit was wrapped around her. She quickly looked away and rummaged into her bag to look for a distraction.

'Were you checking me out, Misa-chan?'

'Of course n-' his face were inches from hers when she turned to defend herself, 'umm...'

He placed his hands on either sides of her, effectively trapping Misaki on the chair.

'Umm... There're people around, baka,' her defense sounds weak even to herself. They were five hours early and the only ones in the waiting room.

Usui grinned and licked his lips, teasing.

Misaki leaned slightly forward, pressing her lips to his for a split second before turning away, 'there. Now go away.'

Now it was Usui's turn to blush. He stumbled none too gracefully back into his seat and chuckled silently to himself. Twelve months together and she still had the upper hand.

She tossed him a bento along with a pair of chopsticks, her face still an unnatural shade of red. 'Lunch,' she muttered.

The boarding room began to fill up as they had lunch, soon forcing them to rearrange their baggages to take up as little space as possible.

'I'm sorry we had to transit here,' Usui said, now sitting next to Misaki. 'It's not a very well known place,' he explained, still not letting her see their flight tickets. It wasn't a very modern airport.

The benches squeaked and tweaked as they made themselves comfortable, 'Baka Usui.'

He grinned as he felt her lean her head against his shoulder. Usui put his arm around her shoulder, leaning his own head on top of hers. 'I want our anniversary to be perfect.'

'Me too,' she admitted a little bashfully, her hands wrapped tightly around his free hand.

A loud bang disturbed their peace. Usui recognized the sound and immediately pulled Misaki onto the floor with him. The people around them did the same, surprise winning over fear and panic that would inevitable arise if there were to be a second shot.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It went off. I didn't-'

'Put the gun down!' Usui shouted from the ground.

The man threw the gun down and kicked it. It slid harmlessly next to Usui.

'Misaki, don't get up, I'll-' he paused, finally noticing that his wife was clutching her stomach, moaning silently.

'Misa-chan?'

'I'm fine,' she muttered, 'Go save the world.'

He stood up to face the unarmed man directly in front of them. Surprise wrote on his face when he realized that the shooter was a guard at the airport. People begun to get up. A passenger had his gun locked onto the guard.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-' the panicking man shouted, eyes shifting from Usui to the armed man.

'Hands where I can see them,' the man stated with authority, 'I'm a police,' he explained, brandishing his badge. 'Nobody move.'

'Oh my god! She's bleeding!' someone screamed.

Usui didn't need to look far to find the injured woman.

'No,' he whispered, kneeling down immediately, 'no no no no no no...'

'I'm... fine,' she whispered, her body heaving as she struggled to breath.

Usui made her lie on the ground and applied pressure to the wound on her stomach, 'Someone call an ambulance!' he shouted, angry at the growing blood stain on his jacket. 'Misa-'

Her hand shivered as she raised it and placed it on his cheeks, 'don't cry, baka. I'm fine.'

He forced a smile, 'yes, you're going to be fine.'

'Help's coming, kid. I'll wait outside,' the policeman offered, patting Usui on the shoulders gently before he excused himself with the handcuffed guard. Usui barely registered that he was being spoken to.

Misaki's eyes filled up with tears, 'I can't die,' she said, almost to herself. Tears flowed down the sides of her face.

'You won't,' Usui promised. 'I swear, you're going to be fine,' his hands smeared with her blood.

'You don't get it,' she insisted, sounding at the edge of panic, 'I_ can't_ die!'

'Misa, try and relax. Don't-'

'I can't die because I'm pregnant!'

'You're pregnant?' he repeated.

She nodded vehemently and smiled amidst her pain, 'I... I... Two months,' she gasped as if she suddenly realised something, 'what if I-'

He hushed her, 'just stay with me,' he pleaded, 'calm down. We're going to get you fixed up. The doctors are going to come and patch you up, Pres.'

Her panicking hands found his arm, 'the baby... Oh my god. I'm... so sorry. I'm so so... sorry.'

'Misa-chan, don't-'

'I was going to tell you when we get there!' she interrupted, 'you were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to be happy!'

'Misa-chan, I-'

Her eyes were pleading, 'I don't want...' she exhaled, 'to die...'

'You won't,' he promised again, lying through his teeth.

'Who's going to... be able to... handle you?' she grinned playfully, normally beautiful straight white teeth stained with red.

He offered her a grin in return, tears dripping down his cheeks to mingle with the blood on his hands.

'I need you...,' she drew a painful breath, 'to live...,' and exhaled, 'no matter... what happens.'

She knew him all too well. 'Nothing's going to happen,' he insisted.

'I... I...' Misaka exhaled.

And never took the next breath.

'Misa-chan,' he shook her gently. 'Misa-chan, please wake up,' he begged. 'Please...' his body shook as he sobbed.

No one made to move when he picked up the gun that shot dead his wife.

No one made to move when he stared at it contemplatively, turning it around with his hand.

No one moved fast enough when he put it to his forehead.

The second bang left a feeling that was heavier than the first one.

The silence after had an aftertaste that was more bitter.

It was an accident that never should have happened.

It was an event that was entirely preventable had the proper procedures had been taken.

It never should have happened.

But it did.

* * *

End

Note: Please don't hate me and please remember to leave a review!


End file.
